Decisions to be Made
by blonde22
Summary: Full summary at the end of my last story The Fire Within or inside this one. A/U fic! Short one: Bulma is a princess and promised to be married to Vegeta. She's spent summers there her whole life. What happens an evil tyrant pays her a visit?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

_**Bulma is smart, beautiful, adventurous, and desired by men all over the universe. She is the princess of Earth. For the past 18 years she has been spending summers on planet Vegetasi getting to know the prince and her future husband. They love to hate each other and hate to love each other. Their marriage was arranged a week after she was born. They shared the common goal of wanting Lord Frieza destroyed. But what happens when Frieza pays Bulma a visit? He wants the girl for himself but she remains loyal to her fiancé and the Saiyans. So Frieza takes matters into his own hands. He threatens the one thing he knows she loves but her pride won't let her show it. Prince Vegeta. He only agrees to not harm him if Bulma will become his bride she has 2 weeks to make a choice. What will she do? Will the lizard monster keep his promise and not hurt Vegeta until she decides?**_

It was a week before her eighteenth birthday. The palace was buzzing and alive with preparations for her ball. The ball would be held on her birthday. There was no secret that men all over would be crushed to find that she's been engaged to marry another. She had to get some air and get away from all this. She wished she was on Vegetsi with her soon to be husband, she'd never admit that out loud that's for sure. He was the perfect match for her, he was intelligent, strong, brave, and extremely handsome. He was also self-centered, arrogant, selfish and a spoiled brat! But he never lied to her, he never hid anything from her, and she liked that about him. She enjoyed their verbal spars. He was witty and after spending so much time at his palace each summer since her first birthday the young princess was indeed falling for the prince. Bulma put on her gown and over coat and left her room.

"Where are you going Princess?"

"Oh Chi-Chi, hi! I'm uh just going for a walk. I need get some air."

"Well you know the rules Bulma, I'm coming with you."

"Fine Chi, but only because I know there is no arguing with you!"

"No there's not, let's go grab my overcoat and then we'll go walk in the private gardens away from everyone."

"Sounds perfect! You know me so well!"

"Your my cousin and we've grown up together Bulma I hope I know you!"

"Ha ha ha ha yes I know"

The two young girls walked to Chi-Chi's room down the hall to get her coat. They then made their way through secret halls and tunnels to get to the private gardens.

"So what's wrong Bulma? Not happy with the marriage to Prince Jackass?"

"He's not that bad Chi-Chi, and no that's not it, I love planet Vegeta, and the King and Queen and well even Vegeta has grown on me."

"Good because I'm excited to move there with you and get to see Kakarot all the time!"

"Well gee let me just be miserable so you can see Kakarot!"

"Your such a drama Queen. So how did you manage to get away from Radditz? I thought King Vegeta gave him strict orders not to leave your side."

"I am a genius remember"

"Whatever you say, but we both know he is going to be furious when he finds you."

"Yea I know he is, but I can handle Radditz."

"So what's on your mind, I know you needed to come out here for a reason."

"Well a lot actually, I'm only 18 and I'm being forced to marry and move away and aside from inventing all the amazing training bots, and armor and stuff I don't know what I'll do there. Vegeta always trains and the little time he spends with me he's insulting me or my inventions. The king and queen are wonderful towards me so that's nice. I guess I'm just nervous. I've lived there for months at a time but now it will for good. Will I see my parents again or my friends?"

"It's going to be fine, you know that you can come back whenever you want to, and your parents will come see you, and I'll be there with you! The prince I'm sure just likes you and it trying to hide it."

"You should listen to her my pretty princess, she is right."

The girls froze at hearing the high pitched feminine voice behind them. They slowly turned around to see a short lizard like man with a long tail. He was holding an unconscious Radditz by the collar.

"Who-who are you and what did you do to Radditz!"

"Oh my dear girl you should know to bite your tongue with me! My, my the rumors of your beauty did you no justice."

"WHO ARE YOU! AND LET HIM GO!"

He threw Radditz at the girls and he landed with a thud. Radditz was slowly waking up.

"L-lord Frieza"

"FRIEZA!"

The girls said at the same time looking terrified at each other. Radditz quickly jumped up realizing who was standing in front of them. He pushed Bulma behind him and took his stance.

"Radditz my dear boy you can stand down, I'm not here to harm anyone, I'm here to talk"

"Then speak"

"Princess, mind if we talk in private? They may follow us but behind us where they cannot hear."

Bulma looked to Radditz and Chi-Chi, then took a deep breath and pushed all her fear aside. She was to be the queen of the Saiyan's and will die to protect them. She stepped from behind the massive body guard and nodded for the two to do as Frieza had requested. Frieza smiled and extended his arm for her to take. She did and they began walking.

"What would you like to speak about my Lord?"

"Well you see I received word that the most beautiful creature seen in thousands of years was going to marry a filthy monkey and I could not let that happen. You should be with someone on your level my dear, not below you."

"With all due respect, the Saiyan's are NOT filthy monkeys and I am very pleased with my parents' choice of a husband for me. Prince Vegeta is not below me and neither are any of his people."

"You are a naïve fool my dear. You have two weeks to make a decision. Should you make the wrong choice and pick that monkey I will simply remove him from the picture and then you have to be with me."

"No"

Bulma was barely able to speak her heart was not in her throat but she did not want to show the lizard monster he had won.

"I thought the prince was arrogant and insults you all the time? Why would you care what happens to him? Unless, oh I see it now! Ha ha ha ha you have fallen for the selfish prince!"

Bulma looked to the ground, he had hit the nail right on the head. She had fallen for the prince, but also for the planet, their people, their culture she loved everything about Saiyans, especially _him._

"Lord Frieza, you see you misunderstand my respect and my duty as his bride to be for love, it is my responsibility as a princess to follow the orders of my father. And I do enjoy the time I spend with his family and his people. I do not love anyone one man my Lord you see as a princess I love my people, my planet, and since I will be the queen to the Saiyans I do indeed love the Saiyan race."

She hoped he didn't see through her lies, she did love Vegeta but she was terrified what Frieza would do to him if he knew.

"I see, well then you would want to do what is best for both planets?"

"Y-yes of course I do."

Frieza stopped and turned her to face him. He grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him. He stroked the side of her face with his cold hands. Her body shivered under his touch.

"Well then you have two weeks to make a choice. I shall return and I do hope you've made the right one. I would hate to have to hurt that Prince of yours."

Frieza pulled her in close and whispered the last part in her ear. While pulling away he kissed her cheek lightly. She wanted to vomit. How dare he touch her? Radditz was fuming, the prince will not like this one bit. Another man touching what is his, especially Frieza.

"Now I must be going, I will see you soon princess. I do hope you make the right choice."

Frieza took to the sky and when he was out of sight Bulma collapsed to the ground. Radditz and Chi-Chi rushed to her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 and I've updated quickly but I hate to say there probably wont be another update for a few days. I hope you guys like the concept of the story so far! I honestly did not think I was going to write another story lol after my very first one The King Lives On I was going to stop, then I wrote The Fire Within and now this one! LoL OH well as long as I have ideas I'll keep writing! ENJOY! And as always please review!**

She was crying so hard she could barely hear the two before her asking is she is okay.

"Princess, princess are you alright!"

"Ye-yes, it's just, what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean Bulma? What did he say to you?"

"I heard everything Chi-Chi, Frieza doesn't know Saiyan's have highly advanced hearing, and he never needs to know."

"Well then tell me what he said!"

"How my brother is attracted to such a loud woman I'll never know!"

"Radditz please tell her. I-I can't without crying again."

"He gave her an ultimatum, either she marries him and Prince Vegeta is safe or she refuses and he will kill the Prince."

"But how did he know she even cares about him?"

"Frieza isn't a stupid man. And it's not hard to figure out if you know the two. Their bickering is how they show affection. Prince Vegeta would never let another woman treat him the way she does so its obvious."

"Oh, well what do we do now? She can't marry Frieza! What if he finds out how smart she and her father are and how we've all been helping you guys become stronger to beat him!"

"Chi-Chi I don't need two screaming females! We need to get to the palace now and contact King Vegeta."

Radditz scooped both women up in his arms and flew to Bulma's balcony. The secret entrance to the lab was in her closet. The lab was sound proof and no one knew it was there, she also had the highest security system there was. She was curious now how Frieza's ship got so close undetected. She hoped he didn't have someone on the inside watching them. Once only the three were inside she locked the door and walked to the large video screen on the wall and pressed a few buttons.

"Princess Bulma here to speak with the King right away, it is of the utmost importance!"

"Yes highness, I'll connect you to his private quarters."

"Thank you"

"No problem."

"That Tora is so nice"

"Really Bulma? I'm freaking out right now and say _that Tora is so nice!_ Are you crazy!"

"Well Chi-Chi I can't freak out about it anymore, I am princess and I'm going to be the queen of Saiyans and therefore I cannot be weak and lose my cool."

"Well said princess, so what is going on that your calling me privately with only your body guard and cousin?"

"Sire, Frieza came to me today"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, I still don't know how he managed to sneak under my radar and I hate to say this but it seems it might be possible he has someone on the inside here watching us and reporting back to him."

"This is not good news at all."

"That's not the worst of it King Vegeta, princess tell him the rest."

"That's not the worst?"

"No, he-he told me that I have two weeks to decide-if-"

"Spit it out child!"

"If I would rather marry Prince Vegeta and have him killed or marry Frieza and save him along with everyone else."

"What?"

"Yes, he said I either marry him and no harm will come to Vegeta, or I chose Vegeta and he's dead."

"Well this is not good news at all"

"No sire it's not."

"I'm getting Vegeta in here, he has a right to know."

"Okay"

The king and his son had a mental link like most Saiyan parents and their children did so he closed his eyes and summoned his son. Moments later the prince walks into the room and over to the screen to join his father and find out what is going on.

"Radditz what's happened?"

"Prince Vegeta, I think the princess should explain."

"What have you done now woman!"

"I have done NOTHING yet but I can!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"IF YOU SHUT YOUR ARROGANT MOUTH I WILL TELL YOU!"

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT WAY WOMAN! WHILE WE ARE TO BE MARRIED I AM STILL AND ALWAYS WILL BE YOUR SUPERIOR!"

The three bystanders burst into laughter at the display in front of them. Both young royals blushed.

"Alright tell me what's going on."

"Frieza, he came here today"

"He did what!"

"Yes, I need to investigate how he managed to come in without being noticed but it might be someone is working on the inside for him."

"What did he want?"

"He wants me"

"What do you mean he wants you? You belong to me!"

"I BELONG TO NO ONE VEGETA! He said that I have two weeks to make a choice. Him or you, if I chose you he will kill you and maybe everyone else. If I chose him he says he will leave everyone alone."

"Either way woman he will have you, he will not keep his word. He will kill us all no matter what decision you make. I have not reached the legendary yet and as much as I hate to admit it his strength far surpasses my own. We will need to come up with a plan, one to try and hold him off long enough for me to reach super."

"I agree. I'll see what I can come up with but I would feel better if everyone was to leave the planet. You, your parents, the elites, I want you all gone. There has got to be somewhere that you can continue training undetected by him."

"I will not run, no one will. He will surely suspect something if everyone is gone you fool!"

"Any better ideas?"

"Yes!"

"What? I'm all ears Vegeta."

"Well for one I am PRINCE Vegeta and second this would not be if you had never been born! You've been nothing but hassle to me since the first time you came to visit my planet!"

"SON!"

"You are nothing to me woman nothing! I could care less if you marry that lizard!"

"VEGETA ENOUGH!"

"_I wish I never fell in love with you"_

Bulma said only loud enough for a Saiyan to hear. She left the room so he wouldn't see her cry. He heard what she said and was shocked to no end although his emotionless face never showed it. She loved him, all these years he thought she hated him. There was a weird feeling in his gut, a feeling he had never felt, was it guilt, sorrow, regret? He didn't know and he didn't like it!

"Vegeta I know you're arrogant and prideful but what you just did, it-well it embarrasses me! She and her father have helped us more than you will ever know. She was willing to die for you today. Frieza insulted us and our race and she defended us, you will get in your pod and fly to Earth and PERSONALLY apologize to your future bride! Then you both will put your heads together and try and find a way around this!"

"Yes father"

Vegeta spat through his teeth, he hated being yelled at like a child in front of people especially a low class like Radditz.

"Take Kakarot with you."

"As you wish."

"Now get out of sight"

Vegeta left the room furious, King vegeta turned back to the screen and began to speak with Radditz.

"Anyone you think would be working for Frieza?"

"I'm not sure sire but I will keep my eyes on everyone."

"Once you have found them, I want them alive."

"Yes sire, anything else?"

"Yes, give the princess my apologies for my sons behavior."

"As you wish"

"Keep me informed"

With that the king ended the transmission, Radditz turned to Chi-Chi to talk to her but she was gone. She had followed after Bulma to make sure she was okay. Radditz decided now was a good time to put his Saiyan abilities to use and track down a traitor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I hate to update again but the next one might be in a few days. Please review! :)**

Radditz was stalking through the palace searching for the perpetrator; he knew he might not have luck tonight. The Saiyan would not sleep until this traitor was found and dealt with. Vegeta and Kakarot would be landing soon thanks to Bulma and her father's brains the pods they had were far more advanced than most in the galaxy so they were much faster too. Bulma was talking with Chi-Chi in her room about what happened.

"Chi, I knew he was arrogant and a jerk but I never thought he felt that way about me. I thought all of bickering was just our way ya know? I don't think I will ever forgive him, I'm glad I don't have to see him anytime soon."

"Well Bulma I hate to tell you this then, but he's on his way and should be here soon."

"Are you serious? Son of a bitch! I didn't want to face him yet."

"I know Bulma I'm sorry but the King ordered him to come here and apologize to you"

"So it's a forced apology!"

"Well I don't know, maybe he does feel bad"

"Chi-Chi"

"Yea?"

"I want you to get my finest crown and I'm going to find my most flattering gown, and then my dear cousin we are going to make me look amazing! I'll make him drool at my feet!"

"YES! I love when you fight back like this!"

"Well God didn't make us gorgeous for nothing! Let's get to work!"

While the girls were busy getting ready for Vegeta Radditz was still searching.

"I'd cover more ground if I had some help!"

He whispered to himself and kept lurking in the dark reaching his advanced hearing out as far as he could but heard nothing of interest so he moved on. His scouter beeped in his ear and he pressed the button to answer.

"This is Radditz"

"Radditz its Kakarot, we will be landing in 2 hours. Prepare the Prince's room, oh and how's Chi-Chi?"

"Fine and she is good, when you land we need to search for the traitor okay?"

"You got it!"

"Kakarot, the princess is trying to reach me I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay"

"Yes princess?"

"Radditz I want you to come get me when the prince lands. I'd like to greet him at the docking bay."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? He's my fiancé Radditz and I'd be horrible if I didn't greet him"

"What are you up to?"

"Ha ha ha Radditz you know me too well! Come to my chambers I'll talk to you there."

"On my way"

The burly Saiyan reached her room and knocked on the door. Chi-Chi opened it for him and let him in to the room to speak with Bulma. The princess was sitting in front of her vanity in her dressing gown finishing her hair. Her long blue tresses were loosely pulled to the side in a braid and curled at the ends. Her silver jeweled head piece came across the middle of her forehead and was tucked neatly into her hair. She was going for simple but gorgeous. Her make-up was very subtle, pink lips, mascara and neutral eye shadow. Her skin was flawless so there was no need for much more. She turned her head to face Radditz and his jaw dropped.

"Princess you look-uh-um beautiful"

"Why thank you Radditz!"

"This is part of your plan?"

"Yup, I always try to look my best but today I'm going all the way with it. I never wear make-up, you know that and my hair is always down so I'm going in a different direction today. Chi-Chi I'm going to get my dress on you can use whatever you like that's in the vanity!"

"Thanks!"

"Radditz I'll be out in a minute and we can go over a plan to find who the spy is."

"Okay"

Bulma went into her changing quarters to pick out which of the new dresses that were supposed to only be worn after she turned 18 so she did not attract too much attention to herself that she would wear tonight. Tonight she wanted attention drawn to herself and one way or another the prince will see what he's losing out on from being such an ass to her. She was pushing them all back and then there it was in the back of her closet, a pale blue gown with silver embroidery, it was snug in the right places and showed off just the right amount of cleavage but not so snug or revealing she would be called names. She put the dress on and turned all angels in her mirror making sure everything was perfect. Finally satisfied with her appearance she stepped out of the dressing room and walked over to Radditz whose back was turned.

"Radditz, how do I look?"

"Absolutely stunning Bulma!"

"What do you think the prince will say?"

"Nothing, ha ha ha he won't know how to try and insult you when he wants to compliment you!"

"Perfect! Are they almost here?"

"Yes about thirty minutes."

"Great, Chi-Chi are you ready?"

"Yes I am! Let's head that way!"

The three made their way to the landing bay and people used to stare at Bulma before but now they were whispering about how pretty she looked and wondering why she was dressed so fancy. They rounded the last corner to see the ship was just docking. Her stomach was in knots and she grabbed Radditz's arm for support. He looked down at her and smiled.

"It's going to be fine highness."

"I hope so, oh and this is my plan, keep your eyes open for anyone lingering around longer than the normal. That should be our spy."

"You got it, um princess?"

"Yes?"

"Your still holding my arm"

"I know, I want our prince to see"

"He's going to kill me!"

"No he won't, it will be fine I promise."

The door to the pod opened and out stepped a very tall man with hair sticking out in every direction, that was not Vegeta. Chi-Chi squealed and ran to Kakarot and jumped in his arms. He couldn't be happier to see her either. Then the prince came strolling out with his arms crossed and his head held high. He looked over to Bulma and stopped dead in his tracks.

"_I don't remember her being this beautiful, only 17 and she is stunning! Why is she holding that fools arm? Not while I'm here. No man shall touch her as long as I live!"_

"Hello Prince Vegeta"

"Princess Bulma, I would like to speak with you in private if that would be alright?"

"As you wish"

She bowed to Vegeta and lowered her head. Hoping he would fall into her little game, and he did. Vegeta gently grabbed her chin pulling her head up to face him. He looked into the big blue eyes and for a moment was lost. He motioned for her to rise and offered his arm to her instead. She took it and walked a little bit away from everyone. Radditz told Kakarot to keep his eyes out for anyone looking suspicious, so while the two royals talked everyone else was on alert. The Saiyans could see and hear everything without it seeming as if they were looking for someone.

"I want to-to tell you that"

"It's alright Vegeta."

"How did you know that-"

"I know you Vegeta, now let's discuss this Frieza situation."

"What about it?"

"Well I plan to do whatever I have to, to make sure that you and everyone else are safe. And if that means I have-"

"You will not marry him!"

"Vegeta I can't let him hurt you-re people or mine. I'll find a way to stop him."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

Before Bulma could answer Vegeta felt a spike in his soldiers' ki and rushed over to find they had a man pinned to the wall. Bulma made her over to them and couldn't believe what she saw. The man in custody was a loyal subject to her father. Had he not been wearing a scouter bearing the Cold family logo Bulma wouldn't have believed it. She told them to take the man into the secret lab for questioning and then King Vegeta will decide what to do with him if he answers all the questions correctly. The man was terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky people! I actually had time to update today! I didn't think I would! :) I want to say thanks to all the author and story favs/alerts lists! I appreciate it! Please review!**

* * *

They reached the lab and Bulma engaged the video screen to contact the King. The man was pleading for his life. She knew that he wouldn't be killed, at least not until they got all the information they needed from him.

"Princess they said they would kill me and my family! I didn't have a choice! I'm so sorry!"

"Enough Yajirobe, I want answers, and I want the correct answers, if you don't give me what I want my Saiyan friends here will take turns beating you. Then we'll put you in a tank to heal you and beat you again over and over until you give up all information you have."

Bulma seethed to the man in front of her, she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the fat traitor. Vegeta inwardly smiled. He was proud of her at that moment. She was showing Saiyan pride, and Saiyan anger. Maybe the marriage wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I'll tell you everything! I swear it!"

"That's a good boy, now first tell me when did Frieza ask you to spy?"

"He asked me when you turned thirteen. He wanted me to watch you and the prince and see how you were getting along."

"Since I was thirteen! FIVE FUCKING YEARS!"

"I'm so sorry princess!"

"I don't want your worthless apology! I want you to tell me EVERYTHING! How much information does Frieza have? What does he know! Tell me NOW!"

Her fists balled up she struck the man dead in the face. His head flew to the side and his nose began to bleed. She was furious and couldn't contain her anger anymore.

"Bulma you need to calm down!"

"I'm sorry King Vegeta, he's betrayed me, my father, everything we've worked so hard for."

"Sweetheart leave the hitting to the boys okay?"

"Yes sire. I'm sorry."

"I have a few questions, does he know of any labs or technologies on this planet?"

"I didn't know about them myself King until tonight"

"Vegeta son give him a good slap to make sure he spits out the truth would you?"

"I'd be delighted father."

Vegeta slapped him across the face and he yelped out in pain.

"I didn't even hit you full force you weak fool! Now answer my father's questions!"

"That was the truth I swear it!"

"Now tell me, how much do you know of the cold family?"

"Not much, they said that you were the ones that would purge our planet and then sell it, and that his brother was ill and dying and se he wouldn't be able to meet with me for two weeks. So he gave me the scouter to report back to him."

"I see, so tell me do you speak with Frieza directly or do you go through his associates?"

"I speak with him most of the time but sometimes he has someone name Cui contact me."

"Yajirobe, you said he threatened your family?"

"Yes princess he did!"

"That's ashame, ya see I know that you don't have family. I know everything about you. Now I know that you are a liar, a traitor, a worthless fat piece of shit!"

"Princess wait! He-he said something to a man called Zarbon, he said that he would make sure you were his at all costs."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, he is infatuated with you. I've seen it, he always talks about you and asks me questions about you. He's in love with you."

"I'm not even 18 yet!"

"Well my dear Frieza is a pervert."

"I see that!"

"Vegeta, Radditz, I'm going to do some extensive research on icejins, do what you want with the traitor, if you kill him make it look like an accident just for the sake of keeping Frieza clueless."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Radditz was thrilled at the chance to beat someone up. Since he had become Bulma's personal body guard he didn't get to see much action. No one dared to mess with him on Earth. He missed his home and couldn't wait to go back after the wedding.

"King Vegeta, I will contact you when I have more information. Prince Vegeta."

She bowed to both Saiyan royals and gracefully left the room. Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off her receding form until his father cleared his throat.

"Son, I suppose you spoke with her?"

"Hn"

"Well you need to spend time with her while you are there"

"Fine, anything else?"

"No that is all, I will be in touch soon"

King Vegeta again ending the transmission and Vegeta went to find Bulma. He did need to speak with her and find out what their plan of action was going to be against Frieza.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Ugh Vegeta please don't sneak up on me like that. My plan is to do as much research as I can on these icejins and see if there is a weakness or something we can use against him."

"He doesn't have a weakness woman."

"Oh I'm sure he does, everyone does Vegeta."

"Prince Vegeta"

"And I'm not woman! I'm Princess Bulma!"

"Whatever, let's just hope that Radditz finds something out. Where did Kakarot and your servant woman go?"

"First I hope he finds more information too, second she is NOT my servant, she's my lady in waiting and she just happens to be my cousin! And third I don't know, I'm not a babysitter."

Bulma stopped dead in her tracks and glared at the prince, just who did he think he was! She was still upset about the things he said before; she was waiting for the right time to bring it up but was glad he tried to apologize. She just wished he wanted to apologize rather than his father making him. He stepped back so he wasn't so close to her. The look she was giving him would have made his father proud. Not many can pull off the, I'm going to kill you gaze that he and his father were born to use.

"And you know what PRINCE Vegeta! I was going to try to forget all the things you said to me but I-I just can't! You are the most arrogant, selfish, self-centered, egotistical, stuck up, jerk I have ever met!"

With that she slapped Vegeta right in the face. She just couldn't contain her anger anymore. Vegeta growled and grabbed her wrist firmly and gave her the famous Vegeta death glare.

"I advise that you do not do that again. While you are my fiancé I will have no problems taking you out. I meant what I said to you. You are _nothing_ to me."

Bulma's eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief all she wanted to do was run away from him and be alone but he still held her arm. Her initial shock wore off and she grew so angry that her mouth moved faster than her brain.

"I'm better off marrying Frieza!"

That did it, that sent Vegeta off the handle. With the blink of an eye she was thrown into the metal wall leading out of the lab and was gasping for air. Vegeta's grip on her neck wasn't tight enough to kill her but firm enough to know he meant business. The look he was giving her was by far the most terrifying she had ever seen.

"I want you to listen closely and I do hope your genius mind can comprehend what I'm about to say. If you think I hurt you with my words his are far worse, if you think this pain your feeling right now beneath my hand is excruciating you are sadly mistaken. Frieza takes joy in watching others pain. He rapes, beats, mangles and kills all of his women so do not for one second think you would be getting special treatment. Compared to him _Princess_ I am a saint. Now since we both have established our tempers are let's just say short, how about we get this Frieza situation figured out and once he is dead you and I will never have to see each other again."

Vegeta felt something wet and warm sliding down his hand, he glanced down to see it was a tear. She had held in her sorrow and kept the tears at bay except for this single tear. He started to get that feeling in the put of his stomach again and he hated it. He had to get away from her. She was the cause of this. Vegeta looked up to her, the pain and sorrow was filling her eyes and he couldn't bear to look at her anymore. His grip loosened and she fell to the floor choking, when she looked up he was gone and she was safe to let her sobs out.


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma was so hurt, so angry and so confused. She loved this man and he was treating her as if she was just the dirt beneath his shoe. She was under the impression that he too cared for her. If that was the case why was he behaving as if she was some disease? She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Her tears stopped and the burning rage that she had gotten from growing up with Saiyans was beginning to kick in. She was going to put an end to this! Sure she loved their bickering, he was great competition but she didn't like these, these were not fun they were hurtful and needed to stop. Vegeta was very prideful and she knew that but this was out of control even for him so something was up. Maybe he was upset and didn't want to lose her and that's why he was being such an ass. Either way Bulma was talking to him whether he liked it or not! The princess stood up, dusted herself off, took a deep breath and straightened her back. She was walking through the halls of the palace with a purpose, determined to find the prince. She went right for his room and banged loudly on the door.

"Prince Vegeta, open this door now!"

"Go away woman!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Bulma had enough and literally kicked his door open and stormed inside.

"What the hell is your problem! You busted my door!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you would stop being so pig headed and answered it!"

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you, and you WILL listen to me! Now sit down, shut up, and do not talk until I'm finished!"

Bulma flashed him the glare and he knew there was no way out of it. He walked through another set of double doors and sat in one of large chairs. Bulma followed suit and sat in the other. A servant came in offering to get them something to drink. The princess responded yes and they were alone in the room.

"Well what is it you need to talk about?"

"I told you do not speak until I'm finished!"

"You haven't even started yet!"

"Then shut up and let me!"

"Fine!"

"This is not easy for me Vegeta, I don't want to marry Frieza, I don't want to be anywhere near him. But I want to protect our people, our planets….and you"

"I do not need protecting"

"Vegeta please"

She was fighting back tears again, he could smell it. But why?

"Please what Bulma? I'm listening, I-I will not interrupt you again."

"Thank you. Look I don't like the idea of Frieza winning either, I would love nothing more than for you to reach legendary and be able to kill him. I want you to win this Vegeta. I know that you can, but I know that two weeks is such a short time and while I know that your abilities and strength know no boundaries, I don't think we can unlock what it is that makes a Saiyan become super. I have been thinking and I'd like to read all the old legends and stories on those who reached it if that's okay? Maybe somewhere between the lines tells the secret?"

"I'm okay with that. I will have my father send them."

"I would appreciate it. I'm also going to pull some strings with some of our allies that also want Frieza dead and see what I can find out about his race."

"Wou-do-um, would you like my assistance?"

"Thanks for the offer but I should have it covered. You need to train. I'll keep you updated with anything I find."

"May I ask you something Princess?"

"Sure, anything"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are doing so much to save the Saiyans? Why not just worry about your people?"

"That's easy, its because to me you are not just Saiyans, you are my own people. I no longer see human or Saiyan. I see my people."

"And me? What do you see when you look at me?"

Bulma stood up and walked to his chair, she kneeled down next to him and placed her hand on his thigh. He tensed under her touch but soon relaxed. Bulma looked up at him and spoke truly from her heart.

"I see a brave man, a man that has no fears, a proud and honorable man. I see someone that is going to make a great king. Someone that when he walks into the room people will respect him, honor him and adore him. I see…..I see the man I love when I look at you Vegeta and its killing me inside to know that I might not get to ever have the chance to be with you."

Vegeta looked down to her and was for the first time speechless. He wanted to respond to her, he wanted to tell her how he felt. He had to. He might not get the chance, like she said they may never get to be together.

"When I look at you I see a loud, pretentious, spoiled brat. A woman that never gives up without a fight, someone that when she loves she loves with all she has and would give her last breath to save a life. You are smart, kind, caring and incredibly beautiful. For the first time in my life Bulma I see you for you and not for the woman that I was betrothed to at the young age of 3. I want you to know that this moment will probably never happen again. I just want you to know how I feel about you if, well if I should die fighting him. I want you to know that I do care for you."

At that moment Bulma rose from her spot on the floor and pressed her lips to his. He welcomed the soft subtle lips against his own. He pulled her into his lap and held her close as their kiss deepened. They held each other tightly and when they broke free for air they gazed into each other's eyes, Bulma being the first to break the silence.

"Vegeta, promise me you will survive. I cannot imagine my life without you."

"Them I supposed you should stop trying."

"I suppose I should. Well my sweet prince I have some research to do and you have training to do. Will I see you for dinner?"

"Hn"

Bulma went to stand and he grabbed her wrist pulling her in for one more kiss. It was their first intimate moment and any doubt he had about his feelings for her were now gone. That first kiss made sure of that. Bulma felt complete. She was going to do whatever she had to make sure that Frieza would not win this. She was walking out of his room and stopped turning to look over she shoulder smiling.

"I'll have someone fix your door for you while you're out."

"I would appreciate that woman, don't want the other women in the palace drooling over me getting dressed now do you?"

"No, I don't. Your mine Vegeta and we will be married on my eighteenth birthday, your stuck with me."

"I think I can handle that."

She left his room and went back to her own. Butterflies in her stomach and smile plastered on her face she lifted her hand to her lips remembering his touch, her first kiss was everything she had ever dreamed it would be. This princess was looking forward to many more!

* * *

**Tell me what ya think so far! I've got some great ideas for the chapters to come! Not sure how long this story will be but who cares as long as it's good right? LoL Well I hope you all like it so far! Thanks so much for the few of you have reviewed, and the others that have added me to their alert/fav lists! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Thanks so so so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well you are lucky readers! I'm trying to update asap because come this weekend I'm going to be working a bunch and wont have a lot of time to write. I hope you enjoy! :) Review always welcome! And yes Vegeta was a little OOC last chapter but hey its an AU and behind closed doors I think he'd be a little affectionate with her. Anyways enjoy enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma walked into her room daydreaming and a huge smile on her face. She wasn't paying attention at all and walked right into Radditz. Little did she know he could smell Vegeta on her and he immediately began to chuckle.

"What's so funny Radditz?"

"I'm sure you know. And here I thought the prince and you were starting to hate each other!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you before that Saiyans have advanced hearing. I heard your fight."

"Oh, and what is so funny now?"

"For someone who spent every summer of their life with Saiyans you don't know much!"

"Gross Radditz!"

"WHAT?"

"You can smell him on me cant you?"

"Yes I can!"

"Well we did not do that! Not until we are married. We just kissed."

"I know that! Well the traitor gave up some more information."

"Really? What?"

"He said that he has traveled to planet Ice and that Frieza and his family have taken many people against their will and made them slaves or soldiers. He also said that someone named Appule had tried to escape them and was locked up in a place called the hole where they sent prisoners. He met Appule when he told Frieza he wanted out. He didn't want to continue to spy on you. But he didn't have any other useful information besides that and so I may have gotten carried away with his beating."

"He's gone?"

"Yes"

"Well now we have to think of a way to cover it up so it doesn't come back to you."

"Yup"

"Add that to my list of things to do."

"King Vegeta suggested to make it look like a robbery of his home gone bad."

"Great idea. Think you and your brother can handle that?"

"Yup, we got this! You take care of whatever you need to"

"I am, thanks Radditz!"

"Your welcome?"

She hugged her oversized body guard tightly, she was so thankful for everything he's done for her and her family. Surprised by the sudden sign of affection he blushed. She had never hugged him, let alone touched him, besides holding his arm to make his prince jealous. Speaking of the prince, Radditz was so distracted by what Bulma was doing he didn't even sense him come to the doorway.

"I mean thanks for everything Radditz!"

"Get your hands off my woman!"

Vegeta grabbed Radditz and threw him into the wall.

"VEGETA! I hugged him! It's a sign of affection and gratitude!"

"Don't do it again!"

"Don't tell me who I can and cannot hug Vegeta! Radditz is family! He's like a brother to me! I am faithful to YOU, I am going to marry YOU! I wouldn't go behind your back and do this to you!"

Vegeta just turned and walked out of the room. Bulma rushed over to Radditz to make sure he was okay.

"Radditz I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just a small bruise on my pride that's all."

"I'm really sorry, I honestly didn't think he would act that way."

"It's okay, I did. A Saiyan male becomes very possessive over their mate. He's going to even worse once your fully mated."

"Great"

"It's a good thing, when a Saiyan male finds that one woman that they will mate with for the rest of their days they show extreme possessiveness and jealously over the woman. She becomes the man's greatest strength as well as his greatest weakness. He will draw strength he never knew he had trying to protect you from anything and everything. It rarely happens with us but when it does, it's truly a great thing. Especially for the royal family since all of their marriages are arranged and they don't have to option of finding that mate."

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Well I'm gonna go find Kakarot and have him help me clean up the mess."

"Okay, I'll see you later!"

"bye"

Bulma went into her lab and was surprised to see that Radditz had already cleaned that up. He must have known she'd be in there soon. Bulma turned on her computer and began her research. Lucky for her she could hack into other computer systems now thanks to her new spyware. It was undetectable. She tried it on the Saiyan's systems and they never knew she was there, so she installed the same programing on theirs. They could hack into any system they wanted while theirs was completely safe. She had worked all the bugs out the day before Frieza arrived. Since Yajirobe said he knew nothing of their technologies the only thing she could of was that Frieza flew from his ship into their atmosphere on his own. He wasn't large enough to be detected on the radar, and maybe that's what he wanted. Each planet had its own radar, just none like theirs. She typed in Appule's name and read the file Frieza kept on him. It said that he indeed tried to escape and was punished. He was also a scientist and Frieza was trying to get him to invent new technologies to help him and his family become more powerful and take over more planets. Appule refused. It said he was still alive being kept in a solitary cell, no longer in the hole. Then she typed in her own name curious what she would find. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"_Oh my-no, there is no way!"_

**Princess Bulma of Earth: Born August 5****th**** to King and Queen Briefs. Engaged to Prince Vegeta of Vegetasi born 3 years earlier to King and Queen Vegeta. Bulma is now seventeen years of age and her beauty is indeed the that heard in legends and tales. Visit made to the princess by Lord Frieza himself on July 24. Date set to return to Earth and collect the princess is August 8****th****. **

**Objective: Convince the princess that there is no threat from Lord Frieza if she follows his demands. Kill Prince Vegeta, purge Vegetasi and take the Princess after her eighteenth birthday.**

**Today's date: July 25th**

**Days until objective completion: 13**

**Team assigned to mission: Lord Frieza and Zarbon**

**Wedding shall be held on Planet Ice on August 10****th****. Princess Bulma will not be informed of Vegeta's death until after the wedding and she and Frieza are crowned King and Queen of the universe. **

"_No, I wont let that happen!"_

Bulma got out of her chair and set out to find Vegeta. She had to tell him and the others what was going on. She found them all standing in the gardens talking.

"Vegeta-I found something!"

"What did you find?"

"I found files on Frieza's main frame. On all of us! His plan is to come get me 3 days after my birthday and then…kill you and purge your planet. I can't let this happen! I can't lose you Vegeta!"

Bulma burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck. He immediately blushed and tensed under her. Everyone was taken aback by it, they couldn't believe what was happening, not only Frieza's plans but also what Bulma just did.

"Woman get off me!"

He had warned her that the moment in his room probably wouldn't happen again. But she was persistent and didn't let go. She leaned back enough to look into his eyes. His arms were stuck to his sides.

"Vegeta, it's just those guys, and besides Radditz could smell you on me earlier so they all know. They aren't stupid. But I'm being serious I can't lose you! I don't know what to do!"

"Well Frieza is sadly mistaken because we will already be wed by the time he gets here and I'm not going down without a fight. Now I'm going to train and the rest of you should do the same. Princess and servant woman, you shall start the wedding plans."

"She's not a servant woman Vegeta, she's Bulma's family and my-"

"You're what Kakarot?"

"Well, if she'll have me I want to be her mate"

"I wouldn't have anyone else!"

Chi-Chi threw herself into Kakarot's arms and kissed him while Bulma cheered and Radditz and Vegeta groaned and walked off.

"Chi-Chi I am so happy for you! We must start your wedding plans!"

"Your first!"

"No way! Your older so we will plan yours first, then mine. I want to see you get married in case, well you know in case Frieza wins and takes me away."

"Bulma don't think like that."

"Kakarot we have to be realistic here. He's stronger than any of you and well at this point anything can happen. Vegeta hasn't reached super like we all thought he would."

"Well let's still stay positive! But I'd be happy to marry your cousin tomorrow!"

"I know you would! Well Chi let's go talk to my parents and tell them the news! Kakarot you go train!"

The two girls set off to the throne room, Chi-Chi was beaming with happiness, Bulma was smiling as well but it wasn't real. While she was very happy for her cousin she couldn't help but feel the dread of knowing that 3 days after her birthday she was going to have to leave it all. She needed to. She was going to do everything in her power to ensure Vegeta's safety and his races. She knew what choice her heart wanted, but her head was screaming another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! Tell me what you think please review! Also up for suggestions if you have any! Thanks to my loyal readers adding to favs and alerts!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**

Bulma went to bed that night and tried to sleep. It just wouldn't come. She was pacing in her room fighting back the tears. She had learned so much from the Saiyans and one thing was to never cry. But how could she not cry when the man she loved would die because of her. This couldn't be happening. From all the stories she had read as a child the princess always got her prince. And they lived happily ever after. She wanted her ever after. She was going to have it no matter what. Bulma went to her lab and sat at her computer turning it on and starting her search. She had to find Frieza's weakness. After hours of searching with no results she headed to the kitchen to get a cup of hot tea and calm herself before bed. So consumed in her thoughts she turned the corner with her head down and stumbled right into Radditz.

"Oh Radditz, I'm sorry I was-I wasn't, ugh I'm just sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"No"

"Want to talk?"

"No"

"You should, I can feel that something is off with you and from what I've learned from my mother about woman from Earth when you talk about it you feel better."

"I'm going to get some tea, want to join me?"

"I suppose"

The two walked together to the kitchen it was dark and quiet inside which made Bulma feel much better. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. She pulled a cup from the cupboard and started the tea on the stove.

"Radditz, I have to find a way to stop this."

"Well princess if there is anything I've learned about you, once you put your head to something you're going to do, you do it."

"Radditz he's after me, he wants me and I've got to find a way to fix this. I have to, there has got to be a way out. I'll be eighteen in nine days, and he will be here in twelve to get me."

"And you will be married to Vegeta by then, he will die to protect you."

"Well maybe if I go I can find a way out from the inside."

"Listen to Radditz woman, he is right. You are not willingly going with him. The only way you will get on that ship is if we are dead or he's kidnapped you. And neither are going to be easy feats, even for Frieza."

"But-"

"NO WOMAN, DO NOT FIGHT ME ON THIS!"

Bulma just sighed in defeat and looked to Radditz for help but he shook his head also knowing she should give up. Radditz agreed with her idea but would never share that information with the prince. He knew how smart she was but also didn't want to deal with the wrath of an angry Saiyan prince.

"Okay Vegeta, I won't go, but I'm still going to try and find a way out of this."

"Do all the searching you want, just do not get any ideas"

"ME? Never!"

"I'm not in the mood for your humor woman. I'm going to bed and you need to do the same. Radditz take her to her room and see that she gets rest and doesn't sneak into her lab"

"Yes sir"

Bulma stood there with her hands on her hips and her jaw open, how dare he try to treat her like a child!

"NO!"

"Not up for discussion"

Vegeta turned and walked out of the kitchen before she had a chance to come back at him. Bulma turned to glare at Radditz who just burst into laughter at the look on her face.

"Not funny Radditz!"

"Oh yes it is! I enjoy these times when you and the prince are together. It's always amusing princess."

"Maybe for you, now let's go I've got work to do"

"You heard the prince, you are not to work in your lab tonight"

"I don't care what he said, I will do what I want"

"Fine, you can deal with is temper. I want no part of that."

"Fine with me, but I might need your help"

"With what?"

"Well not now but later if I invent something I'd like to test it out on you"

"What? Why me, why not Kakarot?"

"Well because Kakarot does torment me like you do!"

"Hey a guy has to have some kind of fun on this mud ball right?"

"It's not a mud ball, but I guess being a Saiyan on Earth could get boring. Anyway I am going to get started on my work. See you later"

Bulma made her way into lab and started her research all over again, this time using different keywords and other search engines from all over the galaxy. She searched Frieza's mainframe first and figured he probably would keep information about himself on there so she kept looking elsewhere, and then there is was, she had finally found it.

_Planet Chill 1-756_

_Located in the outer lunar galaxy this planet is sustained with mostly frozen waters and ample amounts of snow. The planet had white leaved and white bark trees and plants. This planet's inhabitants, Icejin's, are more comfortable in freezing climates. While they can survive in the heat for a limited time it weakens the cold bodied creatures. King Cold and his son's killed all living Icejin's when they decided to take over the planet. None were strong enough to defeat the three so the planet's people perished. Now the only people to live on this planet are the Cold's and their soldiers that are not away on space bases or purging missions. Many have tried and failed at killing the ruthless family. None have been able to come close enough to try out heat in any way._

"This might be the break we need! I can make a device that slowly will increase the heat in a room that way he won't notice until it's too late! Bulma my dear you're amazing!"

"Why is that?"

"Ugh Radditz stop sneaking up on me like that, anyway I think I found a weakness that I can manipulate to our advantage but Vegeta has to let me go."

"He's not going to do that Bulma, but tell me what your plan is."

"Well the Icejin's come from a frozen planet and are very susceptible to heat so I am going to make a device that slowly rises the heat in a room until it's so hot he can't stand it anymore and then Vegeta can kill him!"

"Sounds good in theory but don't you think Frieza will notice the change?"

"No not if I do it slowly, the hard part is building something that he doesn't see and question ya know?"

"Why not make it with your jewelry?"

"Great idea!"

"Thanks, now go to bed before the prince kills me okay?"

"Fine, but first thing in the morning I'm starting on the blueprints!"

"Fine, go to bed"

"I'm going!"

Radditz followed her into her bedchambers to make sure she was actually going to sleep. Once she was in bed he waited in her door way until she fell asleep. He turned to look at her and spoke softly,

"Sleep well Princess, I hope your right about this."

And then went to his room that was next to hers to hopefully get some sleep of his own. He really hoped her idea worked but Vegeta was never going to let her go with Frieza. Maybe she had a plan for that too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Skinnychick: No he's not letting her go lol, and I didn't know that I had it set up that way, in fact I don't even know how to change it. I'll look though.**

**Well here is Chapter 8, just a warning, there is some fluff in here but the upcoming chapters are going to get better I promise! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Bulma woke up early the next morning and went right to her lab with her coffee in hand. She sat in front of her video screen and let out a yawn while she pressed the call button.

"Oh hello sire, I didn't expect you to answer the call."

"Did you sleep last night?"

The king knew she would go days without sleep if she was working on something and well she didn't look so hot this morning.

"I did just not very much."

"New project?"

"Yup, that's why I'm calling so early. I think I may have found a weakness for Freiza and his family!"

"Really? What's that?"

"Well I found out that their planet is completely frozen, and their race, oh the poor people were all killed for trying to fight against the Cold family. They are ruthless killers and we have to stop them."

"Yes, so are you going to tell me of your invention?"

"Oh yes sorry, I got sidetracked. So I'm going to take my jewels and turn them into a heating device that will slowly heat the surrounding area and Icejins are weak in high temperatures. So If Vegeta lets him take me and then shows up later after the heat has taken affect and kill him, his father and Cooler."

"No"

"What?"

"Out of the question, you will not be near him. Create a device for my son to wear Bulma because you are coming here after the wedding until Frieza is defeated."

"But sire I-"

"ENOUGH!"

Bulma was furious! She was not a warrior but she was far from weak. She could handle herself and wised everyone would stop treating her like this.

"We need you safe, I know you feel like we are treating you like a child, I see it in your eyes my dear but we cannot risk anything happening to you."

"WHY, why is my health and my safety so important to you?"

"Because Bulma, your genius is going to help our worlds more than you know, and we can't risk losing you, and well Bulma you've become like a daughter to me."

"Oh, well thank you. I will get started on something for Vegeta right away. I'm also going to make sure that whoever wears it is not affected by the heat. I hope this works Vegeta."

"I hope so too, did you just call me Vegeta?"

"Yes I did, ha ha ha well that is your name isn't it?"

"I guess you're right, I'm just shocked, you never call me that."

"Yea I know, sorry about that. Well I better get going and start on a prototype. I'll keep you posted with everything."

"Sound good to me. Take care dear."

"Thanks"

Bulma got to work on Vegeta's device. It would be inserted into his armor, and she was also making herself one too, although she'd never tell Vegeta or his Dad about it because she knew they would be furious. She heard footsteps on the stairwell and turned on the video screen to show Radditz heading her way. She smiled seeing he was carrying some food with him. He worried about her too much.

"Princess I brought some food. I knew you would be down here as soon as you woke up."

"You know me so well Radditz! I am surprised though"

"By what?"

"By how nice you've been to me lately. It's a nice change from the normal hard and mean Radditz. I like it."

She walked over to him smiling and grabbed an apple from his hand and kissed his cheek. If she had still been facing him she would have seen him blush. His attitude toward her had changed significantly. She had grown into a beautiful, smart and caring woman, she was no longer the snot nosed brat that used to boss him around.

"Well I've changed because you changed. You are no longer the loud annoying bossy brat you used to be."

"Gee thanks Radditz!"

"So I see you were not allowed to make one for yourself"

"Nope"

"But I know you better than that and I bet that you probably have a second blueprint hidden of one for yourself"

"Yup"

She turned and winked at him and went back to her drawings. She needed to build two in two days with no time for any mistakes so she could test it out and make sure it was ready for the coming days. Four days until her wedding and that left seven until Frieza came back for her.

"Radditz"

"What?"

"Can you go grab me Vegeta's old armor to start on a prototype please? Actually I want yours, Kakarots and Vegeta's. If we all wore one it would work better I think."

"Sure, but Vegeta is probably still sleeping, the sun hasn't risen yet."

"Oh, wow I didn't realize I had gotten up so early"

"Bulma you only slept for three hours"

"Shit"

"What?"

"I hate when I do that Radditz. Well I'll go get Vegeta's and you get yours and your brother's and meet me back here."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks, but I think I can handle him"

Bulma went down the hall to Vegeta's room and was happy to see his door was fixed. She knocked and received no answer. Taking a deep breathe in she turned the knob and walked towards his bed. She lit a candle so she wouldn't wake him up by using the light but little did she know he was awake, and had been. He was waiting to see what she was going to do. Bulma walked over to him and smiled at what she thought was his sleeping form.

"Vegeta"

She whispered to him but got no answer, she moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down by his ear.

"Vegeta, wake up"

Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her over him to lay down beside him, the candle flew to the floor and she yelped in surprise. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and let out a low growl.

"Woman, the sun is not even up yet, did you sleep?"

"I did"

"Do not lie to me"

"I did, I slept for a whole three hours! But I came to get your armor. I have to start on making my prototypes! I need to build four now in two days so I've got to get to work, if you would so kindly remove your arms from my body so I can get started"

"What do you need my armor for?"

"Oh I guess I haven't told you everything yet."

Vegeta let her go and sat up in bed facing her.

"No you have not"

"Well I'm making the heating devices and putting them in yours, Radditz and Kakarot's armor so that way when you guys fight them, they keep growing weaker and slower because their bodies can't handle the heat like you can."

"I see, well it is in the closet. Get your work done I'll be training and meet you and your family for dinner."

"Okay, thanks"

Bulma got up and kissed his cheek as she left. She loved that man and was determined to do everything she could to keep him safe. She walked into her lab and found Radditz had brought her his and his little brother's armor and left it on the table for her. The blue haired scientist took out her blue prints and got started on the devices she was naming the deicer. She thought it was a little humorous. Bulma locked the door to her lab and worked through the night ignoring the yelling coming from Radditz, Vegeta and the others. She worked for what felt like days but she was finished. All four deicers were finished and worked. She tested them all out on herself and didn't suffer a single burn but the temperature reading in the room got up to almost 150 before she shut it down not wanting to destroy any of her equipment. The exhausted woman opened her lab door with a smile on her face and looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I did it! I finished them all and they work"

Bulma whispered the last words and fainted from exhaustion, if it were not from Vegeta's super human reflexes she would have been face first on the ground. The prince cradled her in his arms and carried her off to bed.

"No one disturb her until she wakes on her own."

"But she'll miss my wedding!"

"Her health is more important to me than your marriage to Kakarot."

"Chi-Chi, I'm sure she will wake up in time. She wouldn't miss it."

"Your right, well I've got to go get ready for the big day!"

Chi-Chi was smiling from ear to ear and ran off to get ready for the big day, Radditz went to his room with Kakarot and Vegeta stayed with Bulma watching over her while she slept soundly.


	9. Chapter 9

The palace was full of commotion as they prepared for Chi-Chi and Kakarot's wedding. Bulma was still sleeping and the wedding started in less than three hours. She was worried her cousin wouldn't make it. Vegeta was still sitting by her bed watching her sleep. He was not letting her go. No way. He would die before he let Frieza touch her. Bulma began to toss and turn in her sleep and her peaceful expression was now a pained one.

"_Please don't….no…Frieza stop it! NO VEGETA!"_

Bulma screamed and sat straight up in her bed painting and crying. Vegeta rushed to her and held her close.

"I'm here"

"Vegeta it was horrible! I'm so glad it was just a dream."

"Your harpy cousin has been here a million times to see if you have awakened."

"Oh shoot! Her wedding! I have to get ready!"

Bulma shot out of bed and rushed around the room and was ready faster than he had ever seen any woman get ready. She came from her dressing room in a simple but beautiful pale yellow gown, her hair was down and she had on little make up. She didn't want to out-do the bride. Vegeta led her down to the courtyard where it was going to take place in just enough time. They sat with her parents and to her surprise Kakarot's father was here too. The ceremony was beautiful and went off without a hitch. Now it was time for the party. Everyone was dancing and eating and having a great time, until King Vegeta showed up furious, and visibly upset about something.

"King Vegeta, what-what are you doing here?"

"Bulma, Vegeta we must speak in private right away."

"Chi-Chi I'm so sorry, I'll be right back."

"That's fine Bulma. I'll just keep dancing with my husband!"

The three walked into the throne room and the King turned on a communication device and Frieza appeared.

"Hello my dirty monkeys, I am sending this message to show how serious I am about Princess Bulma being mine. King Vegeta, my deepest apologies for killing the Queen but you see I wanted a little insurance to make sure the Prince would stay out of my way. I know you will be seeing this Bulma and I do hope you now see how serious I am. See you in six days my pet"

Vegeta's fists balled up and he almost lost control but felt Bulma's hand on his back.

"This is all my fault. Vegeta, King I am so sorry. Please just let him take me. I don't want anyone else hurt."

Bulma's eyes filled with tears. The queen was like a second mother to her. She loved that woman and vowed to be a great queen like she was.

"I knew he was evil but this is worse than I could have ever imagined and I am so sorry"

"This isn't your fault woman now pull yourself together. I'm going to train"

"Vegeta, do not beat yourself up. We need you strong and able to fight."

"Do not patronize me father I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

Vegeta turned on his heel and walked out leaving Bulma and his father together.

"Sire, I'm so sorry for your loss"

"It was your loss too but I promise you no one else's blood shall be shed but Frieza's. He will pay for this."

"Well looks like after the party I've got some work to do."

"Why is that?"

"I'm going to make some upgrades to the deicer. He's going to suffer and die a slow and painful death for what he's done."

"Spoken like a Saiyan my dear, come let's try and enjoy the party. We don't want to ruin Kakarot's wedding. We will tell everyone else the news tomorrow."

"Okay"

The king and future queen walked arm in arm back into the party and danced and did enjoy themselves although the queens death was in their minds the whole night. The party ended and everyone went on their way home. King Vegeta and Bulma however stayed back and took a walk in the gardens.

"Bulma, you know that this isn't your fault"

"I just don't understand how Vegeta isn't upset and you don't seem to be either. I mean I know that Saiyan's don't show emotion very often but this is a horrible horrible tragedy."

"I am extremely upset but I know how my anger gets and I'm afraid I will not be able to control it."

"Oh, and Vegeta?"

"His training is an outlet. I can tell you that now he is going to be even more protective over you. I know he doesn't say it, or show it but he cares deeply for you."

"I know he does. I see it every now and then. I honestly don't know what to think or do or anything right now. I want to kill him myself sire. How dare he do this!"

"I know you do and trust me we shall have our revenge."

The king walked Bulma to her room and left her to sleep. He went to his own room in the palace to try and sleep as well. The wedding was just two days away and they needed to be ready. The royals all agreed it was best to tell no one of the wedding and have only the families and close friends there so there was no chance of Frieza finding out. The two days were spent either training, or preparing for the wedding, or in Bulma's case preparing for her wedding and upgrading her latest baby. She made it so that it would be undetectable to anyone and would reach higher temperatures at a faster rate. She also made one for the King and Bardock. One could never be too safe. If they were going to come and get her she wanted to make sure that everyone was ready. Chi-Chi helped out a lot making tons of wedding decisions for her while she worked in the lab.

"Chi, thanks for all the help. If I didn't have you there is no way the upgrades would have been finished."

"Hey no problem, I want him dead just as bad as you guys do. I will do whatever I have to help out."

"Well still thank you! How's married life?"

"Amazing! I love him so much!"

"I know you do, so any talk about babies soon?"

"Well not really, I mean if it happens then that's great, if it doesn't for a while that's great too."

"Yea that makes sense. I want to enjoy life for a while after Vegeta and I are married."

"You do realize that we need to get you ready and out of this lab right?"

"Yes, but I'm nervous"

"It's going to be fine Bulma! Let's go we only have a few hours until the ceremony."

"I'm coming. Can you take these to the boys for me? Their names are on each capsule so they know who's is who's. Make sure they know to wear them as soon as they get them. I'm getting in the shower."

"Okay I'll grab your dress and everything too from the seamstress on my way back."

"Sounds good"

Bulma went into the bathroom and turned the water on as hot as she could stand it and let it wash away her worries, her nerves, her pain. She sure was sore after the lack of sleep and constant working in her lab. But today was her wedding day and she was not letting anything mess it up for her. She knew there was a chance Frieza would show up, they all knew that. And if he did, they'd be ready.

* * *

**So I'm sure you all know what the next chapter is about :) Hope you guys like the story all reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Big thanks to DaniHime86, Blueflower1594, Skinnychick, and Smalsa for taking the time to review! I appreciate it a ton! Keeps me motivated to continue to write! Hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the courtyard awaiting Bulma's entrance. Vegeta was standing at the altar, her parents as well as his father were front row. Chi-Chi, Kakarot, and Bardock were second. Bulma was on pins and needles but wanted to take her time and make her grand appearance. They were walking down one of the three corridors to the courtyard when Radditz felt a massive energy approaching. He stopped Bulma and looked very serious.

"Radditz, what's going on?"

"It-no-it can't be!"

"WHAT! Radditz please tell me what is going on!"

"He's here Bulma"

"Who?"

"Well me dear, I am so pleased to see you are ready for my arrival. Even throwing a little going away party are we?"

Bulma slowly tuned and her eyes widened in shock. He wasn't due to arrive for three more days! She knew he might show early and she thought she had made all the preparations but somehow again he snuck past them all!

"Zarbon, be a dear and grab my future bride for me? I've got a Saiyan to slap around."

"Lord Frieza if I may, I'd love a shot at Radditz."

"Fine. I'll let you have your fun. Now come here my pet it's time to leave."

Radditz pushed Bulma behind him and took his stance. She managed to press the hidden button on his armor before anyone noticed to start warming the surrounding area. Frieza phased behind Radditz in a flash and grabbed the screaming princess by her wrist and began to float into the air.

"Let her go Frieza"

"Well if it isn't the Prince of monkey's himself!"

".Go"

"Now why would I do a silly thing like that? She is my bride and I have taken ownership of her. Now run along before you get yourself killed."

Bulma was hanging below Frieza trying to make her brain find a way out of this. She couldn't turn on her de-icer because of the way Frieza held her by one arm above everyone. She couldn't tell Vegeta to turn his on without Frieza hearing. She didn't know what to do. She looked to her prince with such helplessness in her eyes and fear.

"FRIEZA, LET HER GO!"

Vegeta's power was radiating around him and growing by the second. All the other Saiyans that were there for the wedding were now watching what was going on. Zarbon was fighting Radditz who was not winning, Kakarot was getting ready to jump in and Save his brother, King Vegeta and Bardock were taking her parents and Chi-Chi to safety. Frieza let out a cackle that would put any evil villain to shame. Bulma shuddered and started to wiggle and knew if she slipped out of his grasp she would be caught.

"Stay still pet or you will be punished. Vegeta say good bye!"

Frieza stuck out his palm and shot a blast right at Vegeta, the poor prince had no time to react, he was too distracted by his mate dangling in the grasp of a monster. Bulma screamed and before she could do anything she was hauled up into Frieza's arms and taken onto his ship. She was punching and kicking trying to get free. She even scratched his face. The lizard tossed her to the ground with force. She yelped and got back on her feet and acted as if she was rubbing her neck and ears and turned on her devices.

"You're a monster!"

"Me? Oh sweetheart you are the one who killed him. I told you what would happen if you didn't make the right choice. And you tried to do it behind my back. No matter he was a filthy monkey and now you will wed someone more in your league."

"He was not a filthy monkey, he was a far better man than you will ever be! I would rather die a thousand times over than ever let you touch me!"

Frieza stalked over to the princess that was still on the floor. She was afraid but not for herself, she was afraid for Vegeta. She didn't want to lose him. But she did. Now she has nothing, that man was her whole world and now he was gone. She burned with anger, regret, and sorrow. No time to morn her fallen lover, it was time to plan revenge in his honor.

"You don't have a choice my dear. Dodoria, take her to her room and do not let anyone in or out until our ceremony. She will be fed on a schedule and you have the servant woman attend to her and make sure she is dressed properly come time for the wedding."

"Yes sir"

"Don't touch me!"

"Shut up girl!"

Dordoria slapped Bulma in the face and grabbed her forcefully and carried her kicking and screaming into what was now going to be her home. No. Never would she call this place her home. Once the door closed and she heard it lock the fragile woman made her way to the bathroom and sobbed until she threw up, and then cried some more. Bulma stood up and looked in the mirror, starring at her reflection she decided right at that moment that she was not going to be weak and she was not going to let Frieza win anymore. She had to be strong and she had to avenge Vegeta. Her mate, her man. They may not have had a perfect relationship but it was a relationship and it worked for them. They knew deep down that they truly cared for one another and they were in love. She would die for him and now she was going to do whatever she needed to get revenge on that nasty slimy lizard that took her from him.

Back on Earth Radditz was unconscious and severely wounded. Kakarot had defeated Zarbon and was picking his brothers limp body off the ground and taking him to a tank. Chi-Chi and Bulma's parents were still locked in her lab safely. King Vegeta and Bardock were making their way over to the fallen prince. Vegeta lay there unmoving. The two Saiyans became enraged and started talk on how to get revenge and get Bulma back.

* * *

**Cliff hanger sort of...sorry I couldn't help myself...Hope you enjoyed! Review please! Thanks so much! I am enjoying writing this fic a lot! Sorry for the late update but hopefully I'll have the next one up sooner! Love you all for being such loyal readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry again for the late update! Thanks to those that review and add myself and story to alerts :) your the best! Read, please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma woke up in the room not realizing she had even fallen asleep. She wanted to mourn over her loss of Vegeta but couldn't, not yet. She had to get revenge first. The princess walked back into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. The blue haired woman made her way to the sitting area of her room and turned on her devices. She also needed to come up with a scouter to get in contact with the others on Earth. Bulma was in a daze of her own thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her door. The hissing of metal sliding open made her stir from her thoughts. The princess turned to see one of Frieza's men walking in the door.

_***(Just a warning there is spelling errors coming up but it is only to show the person's accent.)***_

"Well, well lord Frieza was right when he said you were a looker"

"You can tell Lord Frieza I hope he rots in hell!"

"I wouldn' be talkin' bout his Lordship like that mate. Not if you want to live."

"Why are you here and who are you?"

"The name's Jeice, I'm in the Ginyu force my dear. I asked his lordship if I might show you around the ship and so here I am."

Bulma looked at the red skinned humanoid. He had snow white hair that fell to his waist and looked silky and soft. He seemed nice but Bulma knew to trust no one on this ship, she was however going to fish for information.

"I see, and if I refuse?"

"Well then you bes be stayin in your quarters until he tells you otherwise."

Bulma wanted to get out and see the ship and find some way to get to Frieza, she needed to get the lizard alone in a small enough space that her device would work. She reached her small hand to her ear and pretended to play with it; she was really turning it off. No need to waste power when she wasn't even near the cold family.

"I'll go with you, but you will show me the proper respect, I may be his captive but I am still a princess and a woman and will not have you or anyone else on this ship treating me like some whore. Got it?"

"As you wish highness"

Jeice got down on one knee and bowed his head to the beautiful princess in front of him. She sure hoped he would turn out to be an ally. So far he was showing potential.

"You may rise Jeice. So tell me while we walk just what it is you do, and what is a Ginyu force?"

"I'd be appy to deary. I was taken from my planet by Frieza at the wee little age of nine. He purged my planet, and then sold it. I was one of the few to survive but now I'm the only one left. I was a prince on my home planet and Frieza also knew I was quite powerful so he took me, trained me and placed me on the force. I miss my parents and my home but this is my life now and has been for the past thirteen years."

Bulma looked to Jeice and felt sorry for the red magma. He didn't have a choice either. He was a victim just as much as she was.

"I'm sorry Jeice. He's going to do the same thing to both my planet and planet Vegeta if I don't marry him."

"Yea I heard bout that, sad story if ya ask me."

"So what's the Ginyu force?"

"Oh right, ya see it's the elite of the elite. When Frieza needs a job done that his elites can't finish we go on in and clear it out."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing love, shoot"

"If you had a choice, would you leave?"

"Quicker than Burter can run, and he's the fastest round."

"What made Frieza and his family so evil?"

"No one knows love, they all saw different things, I just think they was born that way. No one can turn that cold hearted overnight."

"Jeice, what if I told you I was planning to find a way to kill the cold family and free the universe's from there evil tyranny?"

"I'd say where do I sign up? I know of lots of his men that been tryin to find a way out besides death. I'm sure I could gather enough to help your cause. There was one, Appule, he found a way but Frieza found out and now he's locked in the hole and is never allowed to be let out. What about those Saiyan's? Lord Frieza told my cap'n that if he let them live much longer one would reach something called a super and then, it's done."

"I tried helping them to reach legendary before he kidnapped me but I had no luck. And he killed the only one that was trying to reach super. He-He killed my prince."

Bulma's eyes began to tear up again and she was fighting them to stay in her eyes. Jeice stopped and turned to look at her. He felt the sadness and heartbreak that she was now feeling, the anger of what happened to her and what may happen to her people. He knew all those feelings to well and at that very moment he decided to stop at nothing to help her rid every one of the Cold family. The elite soldier was going to pledge his alliance to her and the Saiyan's. He needed to get the others together so they could plan their rebellion. Luckily Frieza's elites could do what they wanted when they were not on a mission, Jeice needed to meet with King Vegeta but he needed some way for her to tell him that the red elite was a trusted ally.

"Princess"

"Yes?"

"I need you to contact his highness King Vegeta and tell him that I want to meet with him. But I need you to make sure he knows I mean no harm and I want to help"

"I can't Jeice; I have no way to get in touch with him."

"You do now, follow me!"

Jeice led her down hall after hall after hall until they reached a dim light hallway with a single door at the end. Jeice took her inside and handed her his scouter.

"Here ya go mate"

"Thanks! I don't know how I can ever repay you for this!"

"Hurry we don't have much time"

Bulma pressed a few buttons and set it down and a large hologram screen appeared in front of her. She waited until she saw the King's body come into view.

"Sire"

"Bulma my dear you're alright!"

"Yes, I- I don't have much time at all, but this is Jeice, he is one the elite soldiers and also wants the Cold family dead, along with a lot of other soldiers. Half of his army was taken by force and their planets either sold or destroyed. He wants to meet with you to come up with a plan for the rebellion. I will have revenge for what he did to Vegeta."

"I will meet with this soldier. He is to come unarmed and alone. I am not as trusting as you are princess."

"May I see him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Please, I have to; please just place the scouter next to him."

King Vegeta did as she asked and place the scouter next to his son's body. She fell to the ground and tears fell from her eyes.

"_Vegeta, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. You were right, if I had never been born this wouldn't have happened. I love you"_

Bulma couldn't stop her crying again and she just kept saying to him over and over "Forgive me my love, I shall have vengeance for what he did to you."

The king was about to move the scouter when all of a sudden Bulma cried out in protest.

"WAIT!"

"Bulma, you don't need to see this anymore."

"Stop, I do, put it back please! I swear I saw him move! I swear it!"

"I'd be able to sense my own son's life energy Bulma. It's just your mind playing tricks. I will put it back down but only for a minute."

"Thank you"

Bulma looked on at Vegeta silently begging him to move, to open his eyes, to insult her. Anything, she wanted any sign he was alive. But nothing ever came. Before King Vegeta moved the scouter Bulma blew a kiss to Vegeta and once again told him that she loved him. The king and Jeice discussed where and when to meet and then ended the transmission. The snow haired soldier took Bulma back to her room so that she could rest after what she had just seen.

**I know some of you won't like the idea of Jeice teaming up with them, but I thought it made for a twist and call me crazy but I kind of liked him in the anime lol. Well sorry for the late update again! I'm not promising fast updates anymore because I cannot keep my promise Sorry! Hope you like it so far!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jeice and the King met on a planet outside of the PTO so they would not be found out. They spent much time together discussing how many hate Frieza and want him dead, and how many are loyal. Lucky for them there were not many loyal followers of the Cold family. Jeice also informed the King of the preparations being made for the wedding of Bulma and Frieza, the ship hasn't stopped getting everything ready. Massive amounts of food was being made, the main dining hall was being decorated as well as the throne room on the ship for the ceremony itself, and Frieza purged a planet that had some of the best silk and seamstresses around and had ordered the poor woman to make a gown for Bulma. The lizard tyrant had a crown for her crafted from the finest silver and the rarest jewels. Sure she was going to look beautiful but for the wrong man. The red skinned soldier arrived back at the ship with orders from Frieza to take Bulma and get her ready. Three days had passed since she was kidnapped and so it was time for the ceremony. Jeice was happy that he would be the one to get her ready and take her to Frieza, which means he can tell her that all hope is not lost. The Saiyans were planning an attack to take her back and with the help of the rebellion they would hopefully be able to win.

"Princess"

"Hi Jeice"

"I-I'm here to take ya to get ready"

"I figured, were you able to meet with him?"

"Ya, I was. Let's go and we can talk on the way."

"Sure"

Bulma slowly walked out of the room knowing that soon she will be that monsters wife. Chills ran down her body at the thought of being his and having him touch her. She was supposed to be Vegeta's no man was to ever look at her or touch her the way Vegeta did. She missed him more than she ever thought possible. Her mind drifted and she was taken out of her thoughts by Jeice.

"Did ya hear me love?"

"No, I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said the King and me came up with a plan. No need to be worrin that pretty mind of yours. I talked with all the men here and the Saiyan army is going to attack the ship tonight and we are gonna help em."

"REALLY!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry"

"Yea, so don't be too down in the dumps. You're gonna be saved."

"I might be but what about Vegeta? What about the rest of you? He kill you all for trying to go against him. And I can't lose anymore people! He swore he'd blow up Earth and Vegetasi if I don't go through with this!"

"The king says he got a secret weapon that Frieza himself won't know what hit him."

"Okay, but you do nothing until the Saiyans arrive!"

"Got it mate!"

"I-uh-I don't know how to thank you Jeice."

"If you could let me live on your planet and fight in your army that will be thanks enough for me"

"It's a deal!"

The pair arrived to the room that Bulma was to get ready. She walked in and the women grabbed her and began to undress her and take down her hair and pull her in eight different directions. Jeice was sitting a corner with his back to her reading a magazine so he didn't see her. The dress was long with diamonds all over it, a low cut front down to her belly button, it was snug to her knees and flowed out at the bottom in a mermaid style with a long train. The veil also had jewels sewn into it and was as long as her dress. The crown was thin and went across her head with the veil pinned into it. She looked stunning but the pain and sorrow was written all over her face. (_See the bottom of the story for a link to see what her dress looked like. It was my inspiration and to me seemed to fit someone that was going to be the ice queen lol_)

"Your majesty, you look stunning!"

"Thank you Jeice. Ladies you are dismissed, my guard and I need a moment to speak please."

The ladies all left the room in a haste leaving the blue haired beauty and her snow haired companion to talk.

"Jeice, I need to speak with King Vegeta. I have to, before I walk down to meet _him_, can we sneak back down there again?"

"No, but he gave me a scouter that I been hidin in my pocket hear, I'll keep look out you call him"

"Oh thank you so much!...King Vegeta!"

"Bulma, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Jeice has been keeping an eye on me, I just needed to hear your voice before-before I went through with this."

"You are not going through with anything!"

_**BOOM…CRASH…WHAM!**_

"Sire, is everything okay? What was that?"

"Bulma I-I have to go, there is no time to explain!"

King Vegeta shut off the scouter and she was again feeling alone. Sure she had Jeice but she only just met him three days ago. She wanted to be back home, she wanted to see her family, her friends, hell even Radditz!

"Everything okay princess?"

"Um well I don't know, he said that he would explain later but I heard loud crashing sounds in the back ground and what sounded like someone screaming."

"I'm sure it's alright. I wouldn't worry too much, the King is a strong man, maybe jus some trainin"

"Oh yea I didn't think about that. It could have been one of the guys training. Well let's get this over with shall we?"

"We'll walk slow"

"As slow as possible!"

"Whatever you wish love!"

"Well thank you!"

Bulma grabbed his arm and followed him out of the room. They slowly walked the halls talking and even laughing until they reached the large double doors leading to the ships throne room. Bulma's heart was in her throat and she felt like collapsing. Releasing the breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Jeice looked to her and gave her a look of question. She knew he was asking if it was okay to go in. A small smile graced her lips and she nodded. The red magma pressed a button on his scouter signaling for Dodoria to open the doors. They massive metal hunks slowly opened up to show the elaborately decorated room in shades of while, pink and blue. It looked like a winter wonderland and Bulma got wrapped up in how pretty it looked until she realized what she was doing in the room. Taking a deep breath she looked to Jeice.

"Ready when you are I guess"

"They should be here by now"

"They will come I know it! Now let's get going before Frieza gets annoyed from waiting"

Step after step she made her way closer and closer to Frieza and still no sign of her Saiyan hero's. After what felt like an eternity she reached the end of the walk and Frieza's hand was outstretched to hers to help her up the stairs. She took it but not without a hesitation.

"My dear you look like a dream"

"Thank you"

"Soon you'll be mine and I am so excited for our wedding night my pet!"

Frieza leaned in went to kiss her and she pulled away. He forcefully grabbed her arms and pulled her into him.

"I would not do something like that again. While you are my favorite I won't hesitate to punish you."

"Burn in hell asshole!"

With that said she spit in his face and out of reaction he let her fall to the floor. With the little time she had before he grabbed her again she pressed her earring turning on the de-icer. Frieza grabbed her again and this time pulled her into a kiss. She felt sick and refused to give in to him.

"LET HER GO NOW!"

Frieza pulled away from the kiss and they both turned their heads to see a furious Saiyan standing in front of them, but he had golden hair that stood tall like flames and beautiful teal colored eyes. Bulma's eyes widened and a smile grew on her face.

"Vegeta! I knew you would come for me!"

"WHAT? VEGETA? I killed you!"

"So you thought Frieza, now be a good boy and give me my princess back."

The grip that the lizard had on her arms tightened and she cringed in pain. Slowly pulling her other hand up she pressed the other earring and hoped that would help loosen his grip on her.

"No no monkey, she is mine. I took her fair and square and well let's not forget that I am far more powerful than you or any of your little friends."

"Your such a fool Frieza, now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. What would you like?"

Just as he finished that sentence Frieza dropped Bulma and looked at his hand in shock. Her skin had burned him.

"What form of witchcraft is this?"

Frieza went to grab to her again but she was already throwing herself into Vegeta's arms. Tears falling from her eyes she looked into his now teal eyes and smiled kissing his cheek. Before she pulled away she whispered in his ear while turning on his armor as well.

"_I want you to kill him, make him suffer and cry out for mercy Vegeta."_

"I will woman, now go with my father he's going to take you somewhere safe, this fight is going to get very interesting."

Bulma nodded and made her way over to the King who welcomed her with open arms. She also turned on his armor and then went to Radditz and Kakarot turning theirs on.

"Sire, if we all stay in this room it's going to get so hot that Frieza won't be able to stand it. I know Vegeta is strong but is he strong enough to beat Frieza, I mean we still don't know his full power. So with us all in here and my genius inventions turned on then he's going to get weaker and there is no doubt Vegeta will kill him!"

"Fine, but you are to stay at our sides, I sent Jeice and the others to take down the remaining followers on the ship."

"I am NOT leaving your side, I don't want to be taken away again."

"Smart move"

The four stood there watching Frieza start to fear for his life as Vegeta powered up. Still not using his full power yet, but still stronger than anyone ever thought before.

"Aww Frieza don't tell your afraid, I was hoping to have some fun playing with you."

* * *

Here is the link to the dress :

I would never kill off our favorite prince :D reviews welcome and again a BIG BIG thanks to all those that take the time to review I appreciate them all very very much! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update! I promise I haven't given up on the story just very very busy!**

* * *

As Vegeta powered up some more the room became windy, the force was unbelievable. King Vegeta pulled Bulma behind him so he could block the force. Kakarot and the others were using their bodies to shield her. She was peering over the massive man wall to watch her mate begin his fight with Frieza. Frieza charged at Vegeta and threw a fist at his face. Vegeta dodged it easily and still wore his trademark smirk.

"You've gotten slow in your old age Frieza."

"Do not taunt me monkey, I will kill you!"

"Bring it on"

Frieza charged at Vegeta again and managed to land a forceful blow to the prince's stomach. Vegeta cringed and bent forward out of reaction and the lizard landed another blow to his face sending him flying back into the wall. Bulma gasped at sight before her, she had never seen Vegeta lose a fight before. He was always stronger than anyone in the Saiyan army and the Earth army. He was the elite of the elite. She needed him to win. Frieza kicked him in the stomach sending him flying in the other direction and then phased behind him and punched him in the back. The proud prince fell to the floor and was in severe pain, Bulma rushed to his side before the Saiyan wall had time to grab her back.

"Vegeta please get up, you have to win thi-ahhh"

Before she could finish Frieza grabbed her arm and pulled her off of Vegeta.

"Get…off…her…"

The prince spat out between heavy breaths. He was growing furious that the pink monster before him was winning and now again had his woman.

"Oh my dear Vegeta, when will you learn that you are nothing against me, I am and always will be stronger than you, I will win…always…you are a weak monkey that is nothing more than dirt under my foot and you do not deserve to live nor do you deserve to be with a creature of such beauty. She belongs to me now and the sooner you realize this, the better off you shall be."

"I will never marry you!"

"My sweet pet, you do not have a choice."

With that Frieza leaned in and kissed her lips forcefully pulling her body against his. The slimy reptile let out a moan against her lips as she struggled to get away. Vegeta let out a deep roar and powered up blasting everyone but Frieza against the walls of the room. Bulma's mind was racing wondering why her devices were not working until Frieza let out a scream pushing her away holding his lips in pain.

"You-you have some form of sorcery! I should kill you for that!"

"Not before I kill you! Bulma get away from him NOW!"

Bulma took off running to her protectors again in just enough time before a ki blast slammed into Frieza. Vegeta noticed that the reptile was growing slower and panting hard. He knew that the woman's invention was kicking in. Vegeta smirked and then shut his off. He wanted to beat Frieza without help. He opened his mental link informing his father and the others to also shut theirs off too. They nodded and did as their Prince told them. Vegeta charged Frieza and landed blow after painful blow. He was inwardly laughing at the fact that he was finally going to rid his people of the evil tyrant.

"I thought you were going to kill me Frieza? Ha how pathetic! You can't even stand and guess what? I've got a little secret to tell you….I'm not even at full power yet!"

"You-your lying monkey, there is no way you can be that strong."

"Oh but I can, I am the legendary super Saiyan now Frieza and I think it's time for you to die."

Vegeta was standing over the now cowering Frieza with his hand outstretched wearing his signature smirk. He began powering up his final flash and let it fly laughing.

"By- bye Frieza"

The battle was over, all that was left of the tyrant was a pile of ash on the floor. Vegeta powered down and looked to his mate; she had tears in her eyes that she was fighting to keep at bay. He smiled to her and she ran and jumped into his open arms. The one place she knew she would always be safe was right there in his massive arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay my sweet prince!"

"Did you ever doubt me?"

"Not at all, can we go home and get married now?"

She looked up at him smiling and when he looked into her eyes he knew why he had almost died, he knew why he would be stronger than ever. This woman was his strength and his weakness. Without her he is merely a man, but with her he is a warrior, a noble prince, and a strong leader. Vegeta turned his head and looked to the others.

"Are we ready to get off this filthy ship and finish what we had started?"

"Hell yea I am starving!"

"Kakarot do you ever think of anything other than your stomach?"

"Yup, I wasn't thinking about it while I was keeping the princess safe."

"Let's go home boys. I want to see my family."

Bulma led the group out of the throne room with Vegeta by her side. She was finally free, free of that lizard and his nasty hands. They met up with Jeice and confirmed all the rebellion was not loyal to the Prince and Princess while the rest are either locked up or dead. After a short walk they reached their own sip and set the coordinates for Earth. Bulma let out a content sigh and went to her room. She needed to take a long hot shower and get out of that dress. Lucky for her the guys brought her some capsules that her mother packed with her clothes and other necessities. The exhausted princess filled her tub, lit some candles and relaxed finally. Her door slid open and Vegeta walked in. Normally she would fight with him to get out, but she didn't mind anymore, he couldn't see her naked body anyway it was covered with the bubbles.

"Are you okay?"

"I am"

"Good, Bulma I did not protect you like I should have."

"Vegeta, it's fine. You rescued me, you became the legendary and you defeated Frieza. I could not ask for a better man. Your strong, your brave, your proud, and well I guess you are pretty handsome too."

Bulma winked at Vegeta making the prince blush.

"Woman I'm being serious. I will leave you to relax but I am staying in your room, you will not be left alone again. I will be by your side at all times. Is that clear?"

"Vegeta that's not needed"

"It is not up for discussion. Now relax and get some rest. I will be in the sitting area."

"Thank you"

Vegeta walked out and checked the room over for anyone or anything that could harm his woman. When he decided it was safe and he's job was done, he sat quietly and meditated.

* * *

**Okay another chapter down! Hope you liked it! Sorry I'm not very good at fighting scenes lol anywho long wait I know I'm sorry I suck! Thanks so much for all of you that have added myself and my stories to your alerts and favorites :D You all rock!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay here it is! The last and final chapter of the story! Not as long as I thought but I'm happy with the ending. I didnt want to draw it out and have so much fluff and not enough story. Hope you all enjoyed it! No plans of anymore stories in the near future. Please please review! :D**

* * *

Vegeta noticed Bulma had been in the bathroom for a very long time so he went in to check up on her. He was not prepared for seeing a very naked Bulma sleeping soundly in the tub. She had been in there so long all of her bubbles were gone. Vegeta did the honorable thing and wrapped her up in a towel and carried her to the bed. He placed her gently down under the covers while he grabbed her sleeping gown from the drawer. The prince was a total gentleman while he dressed her and placed her back down on the bed. She began to stir and slowly opened her eyes to see Vegeta pulling the covers over her body.

"Hi"

"hn"

"I guess I fell asleep huh?"

"You did"

"Thanks for putting me in bed, oh and dressing me."

"I'll be outside of your door, sleep well."

"Vegeta wait"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me"

"I am"

"No, not outside, stay with me in here, please…..I feel safer when I'm in your arms"

"I do not think I should"

"Vegeta please"

"Fine woman, I'll stay"

"Good"

The prince climbed into bed with her and she snuggled up against him while he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She let out a deep breath and smiled against his chest.

"Vegeta"

"Woman"

"Thank you"

"You do not need to thank me woman, I am fulfilling my duty as your prince and your mate"

"Not just for protecting me, for everything. For loving me and taking care of me."

"I always will"

"Do you think we're safe with Frieza gone?"

"For a little while yes, but I am the legendary now and my strength is endless"

"Good, well good night"

"Hn"

Bulma closed her eyes and let the sleep take her. Vegeta soon followed suit. They slept peacefully in each-other's arms for the entire night. They both woke the next morning earlier than usual thanks to Kakarot's arguing over who gets to eat first.

"That fool does not think of anything else but food."

"No he doesn't Vegeta"

Bulma responded with a chuckle and a smile. She began to climb out of bed when something grabbed her and pulled her back down. She began to laugh and struggle to get out of his grasp.

"Vegeta stop it! I need to get in the shower and get ready for landing"

"Five minutes"

"No, now"

"Five minutes"

"Vegeta"

"Woman"

" .Go"

Bulma spat while pulling away from him with all her might.

"Fine"

Vegeta let go and Bulma fell out of the bed with a thud. Vegeta let out a deep chuckle and looked at her on the floor with a smirk on his face.

"You're an ass Vegeta!"

"You told me to let you go did you not?"

"ugh, yes I did. I'm getting dressed and going to see when we land"

"I'll meet you in the control room. Your parents should have the court yard ready for the wedding"

"Finally, I'm ready to start our lives Vegeta."

"As am I woman, now get dressed"

Vegeta climbed out of bed and put his armor back on and Bulma went to her changing room to get dressed. They met in the control room and saw they would be landing in only a few hours. Bulma couldn't wait to be back home and see her family again. She has been through enough crap and is ready to start her new life with Vegeta as King and Queen of Vegetasi. When they landed they were welcomed by her parents, Chi-Chi and a full courtyard ready for their ceremony. Bulma was ecstatic! Her mother and Chi-Chi helped her get ready into her new wedding gown since the last one was destroyed and fixed her hair and make-up for her. She no longer looked like a teen, but now she was a woman. A woman that was strong, confident and ready to mate with her prince. Bulma was daydreaming about children and what their palace would like when her mother snapped her out of it.

"Radditz is here to escort you down dear"

"Oh good, send him in"

Radditz walked in and bowed to both royals and then smiled at Bulma. He had watched her grow into a beautiful woman and even grew attached to her.

"Your look amazing princess"

"Thank you Radditz"

Radditz and Bulma once again took the walk down the long halls to finally say "I do". She was so happy and was grinning from ear to ear. No longer nervous or afraid, she and her people would be forever safe with Vegeta and the Saiyan's protecting them. When they finally reached the ceremony she noticed Jeice and some of the other elite soldiers of the rebellion sitting and smiling. She smiled and gave a slight wave knowing that they had helped greatly in her rescue. They would always have a place in her army. She looked up to the altar to see Vegeta standing tall and proud. His emotionless face turned to look at her and smiled. Not a smirk but a truly genuine smile. She loved when he did that, he was such a handsome man and that smile melted her heart even more. Radditz handed her off to Vegeta and the ceremony was to begin. They did a mixture of Earth customs and Saiyan. It lasted thirty minutes and when it was over Bardock announced them as King and Queen Vegeta. The crowd cheered while her mother wept tears of joy. The party was held in the grand ballroom and everyone was having such a great time. As the night drew on into the early morning Vegeta and Bulma said their good-nights and headed to their chambers to enjoy their wedding night together. Bulma changed into a satin night dress that hugged her curves perfectly and Vegeta let out a low growl in appreciation. She slid into bed with him. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She let out a moan against his lips and he smirked.

"Are you sure you are ready for a lifetime with me?"

"I never had a doubt my King"

With that the two deepened the kiss and made passionate love for what seemed like the whole night. Both exhausted, sweating and panting for air. Vegeta rolled off to the side and looked to his Queen. She smiled lazily at him through half open eyes.

"Sleep well my queen"

"And you…..my king"

_**~*THE END*~**_


End file.
